LINK TP Edition Manual
by The Prince of Torture
Summary: Something I made a long, long time ago and forgot to publish. Read if you're looking for something to lighten your mood, I suppose.


_**Congratulations on the purchase of your very own LINK (TP Edition) Unit! This Manual will state all requirements for your new friend, the Hero chosen by the Goddesses!**_

_**Info on the Maker and Sellers.**_

_**Company of Manufacturing:**_ The Hyrule Co.

_**Manufacturing Location:**_ Castle Town

_**Widest Selling Market:**_ Malo Mart, both Flagship Branch and Castle Town Branch.

_**Info on Unit.**_

_**Height: 5 ft. 10 in.**_

_**Weight: Approx. 125 lbs.**_

_**Your new friend will come with the following acessories If bought from the Basic package.**_

Master Sword

Hylian Shield

Double Claw Shot

A Bomb Bag with 30 normal bombs.

Hero's Clothes

600 Rupees

Transforming Crystal (requires assistance from either the owner, or the MIDNA unit, for proper usage.)

Hawk Eye

Red Potion

Hero's Bow and 30 arrows

_**Other Accessories available for purchase include:**_

Ball and Chain

Blue Potion

Fishing Pole

Gale Boomerang

And More!

_**Upon receiving your new companion, it is best to release him from containment in a large area outside such as a forest or a spring, once released. Speak with **_

_**LINK and introduce yourself as a friend and he should cooperate, otherwise, return him with proof of purchase and we will send either a replacement or a full refund.**_

_**LINK is a kind, gentle person who rarely will become angry with you, he responds only to voice commands, so you'll have to speak clearly in either Hylian, or the language you've set for him using set-up procedure.**_

_**LINK has many settings and can automatically switch between them, you can switch them yourself by using certain word phrases, as listed below.**_

_**Happy/Friendly Setting (Default): **_Your LINK will arrive in this setting and will switch to it regularly _**Word Phrase:**_ Switch him to this setting by merely giving him compliments or starting a normal, happy converstion.

_**Sadness Setting:**_ Will switch if he thinks about the past, or how MIDNA destroyed the Mirror of Twilight.

_**Word Phrase:**_ I can only Imagine what the Villagers thought when you and the others disappeared. _**Or,**_ Why do you think Midna destroyed the Mirror of Twilight?

_**Anger Setting: **_Will switch to this when spotting a GANONDORF or ZANT unit. _**Word Phrase:**_ This setting can be manually triggered just by insulting him _**WARNING**_. We are not responsible for any injuries you may acquire when manually switching LINK to the Anger Setting.

_**Romance Setting:**_ Will Switch to this when spotting a ILIA, ZELDA, or MIDNA unit. _**Word Phrase: **_There is no phrase to switch it to this setting manually.

_**LINK will also have several Modes, which are different than settings, Setting are his emotional behavior, Modes will make him do certain tasks permitted to that Mode, as listed below**_

_**Adventure Mode: **_Will act like the hero he was in the game, WARNING. LINK may leave you and try to go save Hyrule while in this Mode.

_**Battle Mode: Will **_act like a warrior and attack an automatically acquired target or a person you command him to attack, Works jointly with Anger Setting.

_**Fun Mode: **_Will want to play games with you and generally have a good time, Works jointly with the Happy/Friendly Setting.

_**WARNING. It is best to use LINK in a suburban or rural area, Living in Large cities can cause confusion and will decrease his performance.**_

_**Interactions with other Units**_

_**MIDNA/ZELDA/ILIA unit: **_Will act friendly and/or romantically, it is best to have your own MIDNA/ZELDA/ILIA unit because as LINK may become emotionally attached to another owner's Unit and leave you.

_**GANONDORF/ZANT unit: **_Will act grudgingly or aggressively. _**WARNING. **_We are not responsible for damage to public property that may occur when LINK deals with GANONDORF/ZANT.

_**If you have any problems or questions dealing with LINK, contact us at 1-800-MALOMART**_

_**Enjoy your new friend! **_


End file.
